Apariencias
by chipikroou
Summary: En sus recuerdos, ahora grises, veía el rostro de un niño que ya no sonreía y a sus oídos llegaban palabras tergiversadas y entreveradas que habían perdido la humanidad. (Posibilidad de spoilers de la historia de los Uchiha, aunque a estas alturas no sé quién no se ha leído ya todo el manga o visto el anime.)
1. Chapter 1

**Apariencias**

 **.**

En sus recuerdos, ahora grises, veía el rostro de un niño que ya no sonreía y a sus oídos llegaban palabras tergiversadas y entreveradas que habían perdido la humanidad.

 **.**

Hana no era una niña cuando sucedió la masacre.

Y en aquel entonces no se consideraba una mujer tampoco, pero reconocía que llevaba ya bastante tiempo nutriendo un sentido de responsabilidad más maduro que el que había experimentado la noche en que su padre se había despedido de ella para no volver. Además su agudeza mental había limado algunas pequeñas asperezas, refinándose, quizá gracias a la sangre Inuzuka que corría por sus venas, quizá gracias a su corta experiencia como ninja; así que, realmente, no sabía si podía culpar a sus sentidos Inuzuka, su simple intuición o la experiencia, pero se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, aun cuando la voz no se corría, ni los aldeanos comenzaban a tener sus primeras sospechas.

Lo supo cuando vio a su madre detenerse luego de leer un pergamino, había sido un efímero titubeo, solo una fracción de segundo, antes de cerrarlo y salir por la puerta, anunciando que no volvería pronto.

Irremediablemente, Hana se había transportado a años atrás. Contaba con, al menos, cinco años de vida cuando sucedió el fatídico episodio del Kyuubi, así que sabía reconocer aquella sensación lúgubre que se cernía sobre los hombros de los altos mandos y los ninjas especializados o reconocidos por el Hokage. Su corazón sabía que la peor parte ya había pasado, pero el espíritu decaído demostraba que lo que sea que hubiese pasado, aun no les daba el último golpe y años más tarde, recargando la espalda contra la de su madre y recuperándose al saber que la guerra había terminado, sonreiría con ironía al darse cuenta de que sus conclusiones llegaban más lejos de lo que había supuesto en los primeros años su adolescencia.

Pero aquella mañana no lo sabía.

Se vieron sumidos en la completa ignorancia y las estipulaciones por espacio de un día. Recordaba haber caminado, fingiendo tranquilidad, rodeada de susurros y cotilleos de las personas que habían visto a sus seres queridos salir de casa de la misma manera en que ella había visto a su madre hacerlo. Y aunque prefirió no escuchar, porque realmente no llegaría a nada con ello, sabía que les esperaba una noticia importante y que ese tipo de información corría como pólvora dentro de las pequeñas ciudades. Aun así había podido entender algunas conversaciones y gracias a ellas pudo confirmar el conocimiento que la tenía intranquila.

No había que ser un genio para notar que la policía ya no se encontraba en las calles.

Ya no había uniformados esperando terminar con las usuales rencillas que se desataban entre los hombres jóvenes, ni los había patrullando el perímetro y las afueras de la aldea, o entremezclándose entre las personas, con sus rostros de semblante ceñudo y posturas imponentes y tensas que hacían a los chiquillos pensársela dos veces antes de provocar un tumulto por diversión. Pero, a pesar de la ausencia de autoridad, la aldea se había mantenido menos problemática aquel día que cualquier otro.

Y esos detalles le parecieron alarmantes, pero por razones sumamente diferentes a la realidad.

En vano, había intentado averiguar qué sucedía por medio de sus compañeros y la realidad le cayó de golpe por la noche, al escuchar por accidente a su madre hablar de ello. Entre susurros casi silenciosos y con voces tensas que aparentaban tranquilidad, casi parecía que hablaban de trivialidades, cuando Tsume rememoró sorprendida el infierno que se había desatado y consumido dentro de aquellas largas paredes de piedra que escondían uno de los barrios cuyas callejuelas ella misma había recorrido años atrás. No recordaba con exactitud su reacción, pero no olvidaba tampoco la manera en que su cuerpo se había sentido frío, ni lo difícil que le resultó atar cabos durante unos segundos, a pesar de lo obvio que eran la secuencia y la conclusión. Las palabras que alcanzó a escuchar fueron suficiente para revolverle el estómago un mes entero y quitarle el apetito por un par más.

Uchiha Itachi había matado a sus padres… y casi por entero al clan.

Y el que Tsume se hubiese enterado de primera mano de todos los detalles, demostraban la valía que tenía como ninja para la aldea y habría supuesto un gran orgullo para Hana, pero lo había ignorado por completo al encontrarse dentro de un torbellino de indignación, incredulidad y negación… incluso después de recibir el informe oficial del Hokage donde se hacía del conocimiento que Itachi ahora figuraba en el libro bingo.

Había sido una orden que aquello no fuera divulgado de manera indiscriminada y que esperaran a que los encargados comenzaran a circular la noticia de la manera propicia, pero la ausencia de un clan entero comenzaba a notarse al segundo día y no faltó el ninja que confío ciegamente en un miembro de su familia. Pronto la noticia ya no era tan nueva y lo que antes eran susurros de suposiciones ahora eran voces certeras donde no faltaba el timbre de alarma.

Y, recordaría siempre, una extraña energía embargó la aldea durante los días siguientes, volviéndolos a todos ligeramente agresivos en su actuar, una persona ya no podía chocar con otra porque los gritos no se hacían esperar, ni los ojos llenos de pánico tardaban en brillar en las personas que se esforzaban por terminar los disturbios. Pronto volvieron las reminiscencias, del caos que vivió a los seis años, a los gestos y los ojos de la gente que veía a cierto niño de cabellos negros pasar.

No los culpó realmente y aunque no estuvo de acuerdo con la manera en que se manejó la situación, hubo algo en lo que no pudo evitar coincidir:

Itachi había cometido una atrocidad.

* * *

Como la mayoría de las cosas que he escrito últimamente, esto es raro y gris… no espero que les guste, porque sé que mis ideas no son del todo… ¿esperadas?, pero al menos espero lo entiendan.

He estado trabajando en esto desde hace casi ya dos años, no quiero decir que sea perfecto, porque NO lo es… le falta algo. Así que espero entiendan porque lo marco como concluido, aunque quizá no se sienta de ese modo.

 _Domingo, 07 de octubre de 2018_


	2. Chapter 2

**Apariencias**

 **.**

Hana aprendió con pesar, luego de un par de caminatas por la aldea, que las miradas despectivas no se limitaron al pequeño niño que ya no sonreía y que se paseaba por las calles buscando respuestas que no encontraría hasta años después.

Los ojos comenzaron a mirar con desconfianza a toda persona de la que se supiera hubiese convivido de alguna manera con el mercenario del clan Uchiha y por esa razón las siguientes semanas no le sorprendió encontrarse con un compañero de generación que se la pensaba dos veces antes de saludarla o decidía cortar toda conversación con un anuncio de prisas. Aquello le había afectado más de lo que jamás admitiría. Y no por buscar la aceptación de los demás, pero porque las palabras flotaron con el viento y las corrientes los llevaron rápidamente a sitios donde no creyó escucharlas jamás, impidiéndole escapar a sus propios pensamientos ni a la hora de almorzar. La peste social que se cernía sobre Sasuke, amenazaba con aferrarse a su espalda, pero solo por momentos.

—Ella estuvo en el mismo curso del asesino Uchiha —susurró una mujer, cuyo rostro había olvidado, a otra, luego de negarse a venderle un bocadillo.

Al escuchar palabras como esas no podía evitar dejar caer los hombros y murmurar que no había sido por demasiado tiempo, pues Itachi era un genio y la academia dejó de ser un lugar para él demasiado pronto. Las primeras veces que escuchó referencias como aquella, se había alejado, pateado una piedra, una lata o el objeto que fuera, para tener una buena excusa ante cualquiera que la viera cabizbaja y los hermanos Haimaru pronto se convirtieron en su única compañía.

—Dicen que compartía asiento con el asesino del Sharingan… —murmuró una muchacha, que hacía tiempo se había convertido en una sombra humanoide. —Eran amigos en la academia…

Aun sentía sus nudillos doler ante la impotencia y no sabía si los hermanos Haimaru la habían detenido, inconscientemente, o si había sido al revés. Solo recordaba alejarse de conversaciones de ese tipo, completamente rendida. La gente nunca supo realmente nada de aquella amistad porque no habían estado interesados en escucharla explicar, ni ella había tenido intención alguna de hacerles entender, ni una sola vez.

Cualquier persona con sentido común recordaría la corta estancia de Itachi en la academia, pero en esos momentos se olvidaban por completo de que había sido un genio al reemplazar aquella referencia por la de asesino. De nada le habría servido tornarse agresiva y le sorprendía la madurez con la que había sobrellevado la situación, a pesar de sentir que la sangre Inuzuka hervía en sus venas. Durante los años siguientes, en los que alguna persona aparecía de pronto resaltando su amistad con el asesino del Sharingan, esos recuerdos y conocimiento fueron su consuelo.

Y aunque Itachi no había sido el compañero más elocuente, había sido el más ameno y el menos idiota. Los proyectos escolares dejaron de ser un fastidio por el tiempo que compartieron el curso, porque en él encontró un compañero que se esforzaba de igual modo e incluso más que ella. Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo compartido había sido suficiente para que entablaran conversaciones de vez en cuando, casi siempre referentes a la clase de que se tratara y, en extrañas ocasiones, mientras los distraían las tareas, pequeños detalles personales se deslizaban entre ellos con tanta naturalidad que no se detenían a reparar en ello.

Fue él el primer compañero humano que había tenido en la vida, aunque solo fuera durante los proyectos escolares.

Aquel pequeño pensamiento y los recuerdos que mantenía de esos tiempos le habían revuelto la cabeza durante un buen tiempo. Las palabras de Tsume volvían a resonar en sus oídos y no podía evitar sentir que le habían visto la cara por completo… que a ella también la habían traicionado aquella noche, y la confusión generada por sus vivencias no le permitió saber si se sentía molesta o triste por ello. Pero, a pesar de ser más sensible que el Inuzuka promedio, no había llorado al pensar en eso.

—Estoy seguro que los vi intercambiando almuerzos —murmuró alguna vez un muchacho, como afirmación a un comentario similar que no lograría recordar nunca. Y en aquella ocasión Hana no había podido murmurar nada para tranquilizar su espíritu, pues aquella había sido una verdad entera.

Quizá demasiadas veces ella le había echado el ojo al organizado y pulido almuerzo que Mikoto-san le preparaba con tanta dedicación y tanto amor a Itachi. Se maravillaba con la perfección que había en cada platillo, con lo definido y liso que era cada grano de arroz, con lo alineado que lucía todo. Incluso, reía al recordar, había llegado a pensar que la armonía que rodeaba a Itachi era brindada por la que emanaba de su almuerzo. Pero su mente estaba borrosa, así que nunca supo si Itachi le había compartido luego de notar la manera en que ella miraba todo y, quizá en su infancia, aquel pensamiento furtivo le había causado un ligero bochorno, pero una vez que la bolita de arroz fue depositada sobre sus manos y ella, tímidamente, había colocado en el compartimiento desolado un poco de las sobras de la barbacoa familiar del día anterior, se convirtió en algo así como una tradición el intercambiar almuerzo cada lunes.

Aun recordaba la manera en que Itachi había intentado lamerse los dedos sin que ella lo notara y la manera extrañamente torpe en que había intentado excusarse, para terminar elogiando al cocinero en su familia.

Aun recordaba el amago de sonrisa que se colaba por segundos en los labios de Itachi al ver que ella le llevaba ya una porción de barbacoa cada lunes… y no olvidaba lo cálido que se sentía su pecho en aquellos días.

—Les vi entrenar juntos alguna vez —aseguró una mujer a Tsume, mientras compraban la despensa.

La mirada que su madre le dedicó había sido un oasis dentro de todo el caos que había dentro de ella y todo el odio que había recibido las últimas semanas. Recordaba haberse encogido ligeramente al notar el movimiento de los cabellos de Tsume y haber respirado con tranquilidad al notar que ella solo parecía sorprendida, mas no aterrada, y que pronto sacudió aquel comentario de sus hombros con uno no menos hiriente y demasiado inteligente para que la verdadera intención pudiera ser descifrada por su interlocutora. La palmada que recibió en la espalda fue un pequeño momento de claridad en el que Hana se sintió de nuevo ella y no la persona a la que sus conocidos, y personas a las que no se había dirigido antes, señalaban.

—¿Fueron muy buenos amigos? —había preguntado Tsume una tarde, mientras preparaban la cena.

—No realmente, solo compartimos asiento —contestaría, con amargura.

—Fueron amigos.

Tsume no necesitó despegar la mirada de su tarea en aquella ocasión para ver a través de sus mentiras con facilidad, como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre lo haría. El eco lejano de una solitaria risa infantil la ensordeció por completo.

 _Habían sido amigos._

Quizá no compartieron los mismos intereses, pero Itachi le brindó cierta sensación de pertenencia que no había sentido en los demás integrantes del curso.

No tendrían más en común que ser los primogénitos, tener hermanos de la misma edad y pertenecer a uno de los clanes más antiguos de la aldea, aunque esto último podía no tomarse enserio al ser el Uchiha uno de los fundadores y el Inuzuka no figurar hasta unos cuantos años más tarde en los registros históricos. Pero a esa edad nadie se fijaba realmente y la complicidad convertía todo aquello, de una manera inocente, en una especie de pacto especial que uniría a dos personas en un lazo de amistad que perduraría.

 _¿Habían sido amigos realmente?_

Negó con suavidad.

* * *

 _Viernes, 02 de noviembre de 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Apariencias**

 **.**

Estaba oscuro, recordaba, pero sus ojos podían ver con claridad las miradas que se dedicaban sus padres en completo silencio. Tsume mantenía las manos apretadas contra su cintura y el mentón en alto, sus ojos brillaban con una decepción profunda que Hana no volvería a ver jamás en la vida; su padre, por el contrario, enfrentaba aquella mirada con una cansina y resignada, mientras se frotaba el cuello suavemente y negaba una última vez.

Y un pequeño Kiba se aferraba con fuerza a la blusa de su pijama, tirando de la tela y ciñéndosela al cuello.

—¿Qué está pasando? —resonaba su voz, con un pequeño temblor en la última sílaba. —¿Ma? ¿Pa?

—Nada. Vuelvan a la cama.

La voz de Tsume casi había atravesado la habitación como un trueno.

Su padre les había sonreído y ellos no habían dudado en acercarse a él al verlo extender los brazos. Vio a Kiba ser estrechado y besado como nunca antes había pasado y pronto se vio envuelta en los mismos mimos. Se había aferrado, como cuando más pequeña, a la camiseta de su padre al sentir que el corazón se le contraía, igual que en las noches de tormenta.

—Hana, Kiba, un Inuzuka hace las cosas con ganas o mejor no se molesta —los miraba a ambos, aun con esa sonrisa y estrechándoles un hombro a cada uno. —Lucha con ganas, vive con ganas…y lo mismo pasa con los lazos que se crean a lo largo de la vida. Amen y valoren con todas sus feurzas o no se molesten… pero, sobretodo, amen lo que hacen, a ustedes mismos, a su familia y a sus camaradas.

El recuerdo del brillo en los ojos de su padre aun le cegaba por completo.

—Los amo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó a su padre decir antes de verlo salir por la puerta y había vivido siendo fiel a esa filosofía.

Recordaba el discreto brillo en los ojos de Itachi luego de que ella murmurara aquello mientras terminaba una de sus tareas… era similar al que había visto asomarse, y había sido disfrazado de atención, cuando el niño leía la historieta que ella le había prestado, de un gran héroe que ya había olvidado. Aquellos días sentía en su corazón que dentro de ese niño crecía un sentido de justicia que ella apenas podía rozar con los dedos y que le recordaba a todas esas veces que su madre y su padre le habían hablado de sus triunfos más preciados.

Salvar a un niño.

Proteger a un amigo.

Reunir a una familia.

No era la paga lo más importante, era hacer lo correcto.

 _Y él mataba a su clan._

—Mi abuelo solía decir que ese era un clan maldito, que estaban destinados a matarse los unos a los otros por el poder… —decía Tsume con voz cansada.

—Sasuke es lo más importante en mi vida, solo quiero lo mejor para él —murmuraba un niño sin rostro, que ya no sonreía.

—Sangre y muertos por donde miraras, ojos llenos de confusión y terror mirándote de todas las direcciones… si ese niño está vivo, es por un simple capricho cruel —susurraba Tsume, mirando sus recuerdos y sosteniendo una taza de café en las manos.

Las palabras desesperadas, y hasta cierto punto incrédulas, de Tsume la atormentarían durante meses, entremezclándose con recuerdos más gratos de Itachi que perdieron el sentido; se volvieron extrañas todas esas imágenes del niño con sonrisa amena, que defendía a los compañeros más pequeños en la academia y estudiaba con ahínco. Aquel niño que adoraba con amor infinito a su hermano menor, ahora parecía un ser despiadado rodeado por sombras que parecían acariciarlo y que su alma devoraba.

¿Qué clase de demonio era?

¿Quién podía matar a su familia con tanta facilidad?

¿Qué tan pocos resquicios de alma le quedaban después de eso?

No olvidaría nunca la manera en que parte de su mundo había parecido colapsar. Todas esas palabras y sueños sobre justicia se habían derrumbado sobre ella y la encerraron por días en una bruma de escombros confusos que la descolocaron.

 _Había convivido todos esos años con un asesino de sangre fría, sin notarlo._

Las miradas, los señalamientos y los comentarios se lo habían gritado durante días, pero le tomó demasiado tiempo descifrarlos. Recordaba haberse detenido en su rutina diaria al comprender por completo lo que durante días se había guardado en el pecho.

Su infancia había sido una mentira.

Su vida, en esos momentos, era una mentira.

Todas sus convicciones y sus ideales se entremezclaron con palabras sueltas que el muchacho habría dicho en algún momento de su infancia, distorsionando aún más el sentido y volviéndolo todo más despiadado de lo que en verdad podía haber sido. La firme justicia sobre la que se había apoyado le pareció un doble piso, falso, que la dejó caer en realidades menos agradables y recuerdos desastrosos que se le pegaban a la mente como goma de mascar en un día caluroso.

Aquella tarde creyó haber visto en sus manos la sangre que las había teñido durante una misión fuera de la aldea. Itachi había matado a su clan a sangre fría y ella no tenía las manos limpias.

 _¿Era ella, también, una asesina?_

 _¿Lo era?_

Aquel día y los que precedieron, recordó los gritos, la furia, desesperación y adrenalina. Sus sentidos se habían aguzado de manera envidiable y de pronto había arrojado el kunai al que aún se aferraba, sin dejar de mirar sus manos y a la persona que, más allá de sus dedos ensangrentados y pegajosos, se desangraba y perdía la vida a una velocidad casi vertiginosa.

… _lo era._

—¿Hana? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kiba, inusualmente tímido.

Las palabras y la manera en que Kiba le había mirado, estaban impresas en su memoria con una fuerza tan grande que el tiempo jamás podría robarles volumen, intención y nitidez. El miedo que se asomó por los ojos de su hermano había sido suficiente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento y hacerla aterrizar, por completo, los pies en la tierra.

Alguien alguna vez había dicho que el fin justificaba los medios, y aunque era una filosofía un tanto floja, en aquel momento había sido el salvavidas que había ansiado. Se aferró a esa idea con desesperación y reconstruyó su sentido de justicia, aunque no con facilidad, a partir de nuevos ideales y convicciones reforzadas. Quizá no tenía las manos limpias pero podía dormir tranquila, porque el motivo había ido más allá de quitarle la vida a alguien: había salvado a un compañero de equipo en peligro y le había devuelto la libertad y las esperanzas a un grupo de personas atormentadas que vivían bajo las constantes amenazas de aquel a quien su kunai había derribado.

Podía vivir cargando en sus hombros la vida de una persona, si con ello podía devolverle el espíritu a más de uno.

Las palabras de Itachi y los susurros de Tsume perdieron su fuerza y el tono, y dejaron de entreverarse entre todos los recuerdos agradables que tenía de su familia, de su infancia y de su formación como ninja.

Aquel día, al asentir, por fin pudo comenzar a sacudirse las ideas extrañas, reconstruir sus ideales y seguir con su vida.

Una sonrisa aliviada y agradecida, seguida de un coscorrón, bastaron para luchar por vivir sin recuerdos tormentosos o entreverados. Volvió a serle fiel a la filosofía de vida dejada por su padre y vivió con ganas, aun ante las múltiples adversidades a las que la aldea y el mundo ninja se habían enfrentado a partir del asesinato del Kazekage en manos de Orochimaru. Y ni siquiera cuando Itachi se atrevió a pisar de nuevo los suelos de la hoja, ella se detuvo a pensar en el más de lo necesario. Dejó que los susurros y los comentarios le resbalaran como si fueran gotas de agua y ella llevara una capa impermeable.

Quizá en momentos menos estables soñó con palabras grises que solían ser brillantes y labios crueles que antes sonreían.

Pero ya no les dio importancia.

* * *

 _Jueves, 20 de diciembre de 2018_


End file.
